Im Zeichen der Legende Buch I "Als die Anderen kamen"
Vorwort; Alles begann in einer Zeit als sie noch nicht in Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden berechnete wurde. Als es nur Tag und Nacht gab und die Tiere noch wild waren. Als ihr Instinkt sie lenkte und das Schicksal noch in den Launen der Natur lag. Eine Zeit als die Welt noch keinen Namen trug. Es begann in einer der Nächte, als das blaue Licht vom Himmel fiel und etwas in Bewegung brachte. Es ließ den Berg auf den es traf in den Himmel steigen und an dieser Stelle schweben bis zum heutigen Tage. Doch in jener Nacht geschah noch mehr als das. Der schwebende Berg begann zu weinen und als jene Energie ihn in den Himmel hob, riss und schloss sie auch den Himmel auf. Hätten die Tiere damals schon über das Wissen verfügt, was sie später erlangen sollten, hätte sie es bemerkt das jener Blitz am Himmel ein andere war. Ein wiedernatürlicher Blitz in hellblauem Licht. Von da an setzte sich eine evolutionäre Entwicklung in Gange. Die Tiere begannen sich zu verändern. Aus Hinterläufen wurden Beine, aus Vorderläufen Arme. Pranken, Tatzen und Krallen zu Händen. Von nun an gingen sie aufrecht und auch ihr primitives Brüllen, Fauchen oder Knurren wich neuen Lauten. Der Instinkt blieb nur noch als Fragment erhalten, etwas Neues begann die Tiere zu steuern. Noch hatte diese Form keinen Namen, niemand wusste was ihre Instinkte zu verdrängen begann. Mit der Zeit wurde aus den Lauten eine Sprache, ihr folgte eine Schrift und mit ihr bekamen die beiden Welten und das Phänomen was sie auslöste einen Namen. Die neuen Tiere nannten ihre Heimat jetzt Chima, den fliegenden Berg Mount Cavora. Die Tränen des blauen Lichtes Chi, denn es wurde wie der fliegen Berg das Herz der ersten großen Kultur. Jener Kontinent, der sich vor allen Augen in Wolken versteckte blieb unentdeckt. Dass die dortigen Tiere sich genauso entwickelten und ihre Welt Galapagonia nannten erfuhr niemand. Auch das ihre Kultur einen anderen Weg nahm und das Chi dort weniger an Bedeutung gewann. Ein Geheimnis das nur ein Gewitter preisgab. Eines das Teil eines Phänomens war, das man später als Hundertjähriger Sturm bezeichnen würde. Doch an jenem Tage als Chima seinen Namen erhielt und das erste Zeitalter einleitete, war es ein Unwetter wie jedes andere auch. Das erste Zeitalter wurde durch die Perfektion der Sprache, Schrift und der Architektur geprägt. Auch die Zeitrechnung in Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden setzte sich in Chima durch. In jener Zeit, so würde es später in den Litaneien der Löwen nieder geschrieben werden, wählte die Stimme des fliegenden Berges sie aus über seine Tränen zu wachen. Die Adler begannen die alten Geschichten und Erzählungen zu sammeln. Langezeit würden sie die Hüter des Wissens bleiben. Doch die Zukunft sollte es ändern, doch geschah dies noch nicht spürbar. Tausend Jahre vergingen und das dritte Zeitalter brach an. Dieses gipfelte im Höhepunkt der Architektur und der Technik. Doktoren, Ärzte und Wissenschaftler verdrängten die Mystiker, Heiler und Gelehrten. Das Wissen war nun nicht mehr das Gut der Adler. Es gehörte allen Tieren und war für jeden zugänglich geworden. Doch vor allem war es die Wissenschaft, die der alten Kultur langsam den Boden nahm. Chima blühte auf und die Tiere errichteten große Städte und lebten im Wohlstand. Doch eine Lehre blieb dabei auf der Strecke. Da sich niemand mehr so wirklich auf die alten Werte berief. Nur unter Statuen, Denkmälern, Schriftzügen und Ornamenten blieben sie erhalten. Doch niemand der sie las, verstand mehr ihren tieferen Sinn. Der moderne Lebenswandel und der neue Zugriff auf das Wissen ließ sie Blind werden. Jene Worte waren; „Dem Tag folgt immer die Nacht. Wo Licht zu finden ist wird auch immer ein Schatten sein. Wo Liebe und Gutmütigkeit lebt, ist auch immer Hass und Habgier zu finden. Wissen kann ein Werkzeug sein doch auch eine Waffe. Dem Fortschritt zu folgen ist kein falscher Weg, doch sollte man die Vergangenheit nicht aus den Augen verlieren.“ Das vierte Zeitalter begann mit einer fortschrittlichen und modernen Welt. Doch ob alles eine gute oder böse Wende nehme wird, das entscheidet immer noch das Schicksal. Wissenschaft und Technik ist das hier und jetzt. Doch sagt es uns nicht was die Zukunft bringen wird. Prolog; „Der hundertjährige Sturm“ Für Lagravis hätte es der schönste Tag seit dem besteigen des Throns werden können. Viele Heiler wimmelten im Palast herum und auch die Hebamme war eingetroffen. Doch irgendetwas lenkte den König der Löwen immer wieder ab. Es war ein Phänomen das so alt war wie Chima selbst. Es wiederholte sich immer wieder in einem gewissen Rhythmus. Gerade an dem Tage, als seine Königin ihm seinen Erben schenken sollte, zeichneten sich die ersten Vorläufer eines hundertjährigen Sturms. Der strahlende Himmel zog sich zu, dichte Wolken begannen den Tag zu verdunkeln. Als der junge Löwe, der später den Namen Laval erhalten sollte, gingen die ersten Blitze am Horizont hernieder. Der König spürte das rasche Stärker werden des Windes und schloss das große Fenster. Er erblickte wie die Bäume zu Zittern begannen. Ihre Kronen wurden hin und her gerissen, das Blätterdach lichtete sich und das grüne Blattwerk wehte zwischen den ersten Regentropfen umher. Aus dem leichten Regen wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Sturzbach der vom Himmel fiel. In jenem Moment, als die ersten Blitze in der Nähe des Palastes einschlugen, erblickte eine gesunde Löwin die Welt. Mit dem siebten Blitz schrie sie gleichzeitig auf. Jetzt erreichte der Wind seine volle Stärke. Die wiedernatürlichen Kräfte stellten wieder einmal die Technik auf eine harte Probe. Der große Sturm, so nannten ihn die Mystiker und Gelehrten, stellte erneut die moderne Welt auf den Prüfstand. Gerade als der König ins Zimmer seiner überglücklichen Frau trat, fuhr eine starke Böe durch den Vorort und ließ Dachpfannen von den Dächern rieseln. Auch eine ganze Reihe Bäume brachen oder wurden samt Wurzel aus dem Boden gerissen. Die Bewohner der goldenen Stadt folgten den Anweisungen der Sicherheitskräfte, so wie sie es immer wieder geprobt hatten. So blieb es zunächst auch nur bei mittleren Sachschäden. Jetzt schlugen auch die ersten Blitze in dem einen oder anderen Baum ein. Auch Häuser blieben nicht verschont. In ihrem auf militärische Krisen vorbereiteten Palast wog sich das Königspaar in Sicherheit. Longtooth, der oberste Hauptmann der Löwengarde, sah dem Ganzen mit Skepsis entgegen. Er, der selbst zwar der alten Kultur treu war, sah in jenem Tage keinen Zufall. Wie konnte es sein, dass die Kinder des Königs, in einem hundertjährigen Sturm das Licht Chimas erblickten? Bei all dem Chaos bemerkte niemand die Umrisse hoch im Himmel. Wann immer ein Blitz hernieder ging, erschienen für wenige Sekunden die Schemen etwas sehr großes im Herzen des Sturms. Etwas das da war und doch nicht zu existieren schien. Nur einige wenige Gelehrten der Adler beobachteten an diesem Tage jenes Phänomen. Dort war etwas, doch wenn es real war, warum konnten dann die Adlerjäger dort herum fliegen? Sie müssten doch laut der modernen Logik mit dem gigantischen Etwas kollidieren. Mehr als zwölf Blitze schlugen jetzt gleichzeitig ein. Der Himmel war für einen kurzen Moment von einem hellblauen Licht erhellt. In jenem meinte einer der Adler etwas Genaueres zu erkennen, Felsen, graues Felsgestein wie die Gebirge in Chima. Er rieb sich die Augen und musste weg sehen. Als er erneut hinsah, war alles verschwunden. Wieder nur dunkle Wolken die Blitze auf die Stadt und Palastanlage ausspien. Erste Brände waren in der Ferne zu erkennen. Die Einschläge mussten Häuser oder Bäume entflammt haben. Die letzten Tiere erreichten die Sicherheitsräume, als der Sturm seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Immer mehr Blitze zuckten in immer kürzeren Abständen aus den Wolken gen Boden. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob der Wandel der Leute ein Frevel gegen die Mythen war. Einige Blitze waren so heftig, das Gebäude explodierten. Der Wind zerlegte Dächer als ob sie nur Streichhölzer waren. Doch dann flaute der Sturm langsam ab. In jenem Moment, als die Kinder des Königs in den Armen ihrer Mutter friedlich einschliefen, war der hundertjährige Sturm vorüber. Sofort begannen die Sicherheitskräfte mit den Aufräumarbeiten. Zur größten Verwunderung war der Schaden zwar nicht zu übersehen, doch bei weiten unter den schlimmsten Erwartungen. Die meisten Häuser hielten stand und auch die Mehrzahl der Bäume trotzten dem Unwetter. Für die Bevölkerung, die nun wieder aus den Schutzräumen traten, ein Segen. Doch für die Mystiker ein Fluch. Der moderne Wandel mit seiner Wissenschaft und Technik hatte den Naturgewalten weitestgehend getrotzt. Sie würden lernen müssen, damit zu leben, auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel. Der König und sein oberster Hauptmann traten an den Chi Brunnen heran und sahen hinein. Ihr nächster Blick wanderte nach oben an die Decke. Wenn dort nicht die von Ornamenten verzierte Kuppel gestanden hätte, würden sie den Mount Cavora erblicken. „Meint ihr Hauptmann Longtooth das all dies nur ein Zufall war?“ fragte der König mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „oder gibt es immer noch Kräfte die wir nicht ergründet haben?“ „Ich weiß es nicht meine Hoheit,“ erwiderte der kriegserfahrene Löwe und zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich kann es euch nicht sagen, niemand kann es ihnen sagen.“ In genau dem Moment sahen alle Bürger auf den Straßen in den wieder aufgeklarten Himmel. Wo zuvor eine dunkle Wolkenfront das Licht verdunkelte, schimmerte jetzt etwas Kreisförmiges in dem schimmernden Blau wie das ihnen so gut bekannte Chi. Die Löwen, Nashörner und Bieber rieben sich die Augen als sie etwas aus diesem Ring fallen sahen. Viele kleine Punkte die zuerst schnell herab sausten. Doch dann stoppten sie ab und schienen sachte herab zu gleiten. Selbst die Gelehrten der Adler erstarrten bei dem sich ihnen bietenden Schauspiel. Sofort richteten sie die Teleskope auf die fallenden Objekte. Sie konnten es nicht glauben, was sie da erblickten. Dies konnte nur ein Spiel des Himmels mit ihren Augen sein. Kapitel 1; Zwei Jahre vor dem Sturm auf Galapagonia; Shigusa und Shiori traten würdevoll den Flur zwischen den Trainingsräumen und der Kleiderkammer hinab zum großen Bad. Gestern bestanden sie ihre abschließende Prüfung und breiteten sich auf den Ritus der Initiation vor. Dafür wollten sie eine Weile im großen Bad unter wohlriechenden Kräutern meditieren. Damit sie am Abend feierlich das Band und ihre Schwerter erhalten würden. Während der Tag hier einen ruhigen und entspannten Lauf nahm, sollte er an einem anderen Ort des Landes alles andere als gut verlaufen. Dr. Grausschnabel, ein Geier in der Mitte der vierziger, kauerte hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kümmerte sich um die Lohnbuchhaltung. Keine Tätigkeit für einen angesehen Professors in seinem Fachgebiet, doch kam er nicht daran vorbei. Schließlich musste er ja für seine Assistenten und Techniker für den nächsten Monat die Kosten vorlegen. In dem Labor, das im Herzen der Hauptstadt lag, wurde an allem geforscht und experimentiert. Das meiste nicht geheim aber dennoch wurde das Personal vor kurzem um militärische Kräfte aufgestockt. Der Geier wusste genau was hier vor sich ging. Es gefiel ihm nicht, doch machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Graussschnabel sorgte zum Beispiel dafür, dass die Leute, die er angemeldete hatte, nie so nah an den gefährlichen Experimenten beteiligt waren. Zudem hielt er sie immer in der oberen Ebene des gigantischen Laborkomplexes. Was sich an diesem Tage auszahlen sollte, wo mit der Geier aber bis jetzt noch nicht rechnete. Gerade als er die vorletzte Abrechnung hochgeladen hatte, er schrillte Alarmanlage im Büro. Grausschnabel erschrak und sah sofort auf den weißen Kasten über der Tür. Alarmstufe 1, Alarmstufe 1, plärrte es aus dem Gerät, Stromversorgung wurde unterbrochen und Notstrom aktiviert. Nicht schon wieder, dachte der Wissenschaftler und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er griff zum Telefonhörer und ließ sich zum Generatorraum durchstellen. Es folgte nur ein bedrohliches Rauschen. Der Geier schluckte und drehte seine Augen wieder Richtung Alarmanlage. Das Telefon lief neben her weiter. Jetzt sprang Grausschnabel regelrecht vom Schreibtisch weg. Aus dem Hörer erklang der panische Schrei eines Tieres gefolgt und schließlich auf entsetzlicher Weise von einem wiedernatürlichen Brüllen übertönt. Dann wieder nur das bedrohliche Rauschen. Dem Geier blieb kaum Zeit sich von diesem Schreck zu erholen, denn jetzt überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Zuerst fuhr die Alarmanlage alle Gefahrenstufen in kürzester Zeit durch. Dem folgte das Geräusch wen Türen aufflogen und viele Füße den Flurboden eilig betraten. Dem Geier war jetzt alles egal, nein das war es ihm nicht, noch besaß er die volle Kontrolle über sich. Während alle anderen Tiere der Ebene 2 bereits den Flur entlang rannten um über die Notausgänge die Anlage zu verlassen, tippte er etwas in seinen Computer und schob eine Mikrodisk ein. Nach dem das Laufwerk sich geschlossen hatte, nahm auch er die Beine in die Hand. Der Flur war breit und gut beleuchtet, so dass niemand den anderen über den Haufen rannte oder bei Seite stieß. Trotzdem wurden die Laborangestellten und Techniker immer Nervöser. Sie wollten zurecht aus dem Gebäude entkommen. Der Lärm der Alarmanlagen war jetzt schon ohrenbetäubend und schmerzt im Kopf. Jeder Meter nach vorne in Richtung Notausgänge war ein Funken Erleichterung. Doch jener kleine Funke erhielt einen herben Dämpfer und verwandelte sich jetzt in eine vollendete Panik. Zwischen dem schrillen Alarm war immer das laute Peng zu hören, wenn die Sicherheitstüren zusammen schlugen. Grausschnabel wusste was das bedeutete, die unteren Ebenen waren jetzt versiegelt und alle die dort festsaßen, kamen jetzt nicht mehr heraus. Es ließ sein Herz erschüttern, dann erschauderte er wieder bei dem Gedanken, dass da unten noch etwas war. Jenes Etwas, das er durch das Telefon so deutlich brüllen hörte. Er rannte noch schneller, stolperte fast und glaube das alles um ihn verschwamm. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte und auch sein Herz wieder in normalem Rhythmus schlug, stand er im Freien. Seine Augen tränten als er sich wieder erinnerte, die Hälfte der Personals würde nie wieder das Licht der Oberfläche erblicken. Das alle seine Angestellten entkommen waren, tröstete ihn nur schwach. Zutiefst entsetzt sah er noch lange auf das große Gebäude und die Warnlichter, die nun immer wieder aufleuchteten. Die Bewaffneten führten sie weiter vom Gelände web und schlossen einen Kreis darum. Wir hätten es nicht tun dürfen, sagte er zu sich im Kopf, wir hätten unsere Finger davon lassen sollen. Jetzt war es zu spät, jene monströsen Wesen hatten sich befreit, jene Tiere die durch verändertes Chi zu etwas anderem wurden. Nun irrten sie in den Gängen herum, wo noch so viele Gefangener ihnen ausgeliefert waren. Jetzt schob ein Tiger in Uniform den Bus zu und nur der schwache Ton der weit entfernten Sirenen halte noch herüber. In der gleichen Sekunde gingen Shigusa und Shiori auf die Knie. Der Sensei reichte erst Shigusa ihre zwei Katanas und legte ihr dann das rote Band an. Nach feierlichen Worten tat er das selbe auch bei Shiori, nur das ihr Band lila war. Nun folgte die abschließende Tee Zeremonie und die beiden jungen Schildkrötenfrauen durften sich nun Kunoichi nennen. Bei diesem traditionellen Anlass vergaßen die Shinobi ausnahmsweise auch das moderne Leben, so bekamen sie nicht mit, was in den Nachrichten berichtet wurde. Über alle Kanäle ging der Bericht über einen mysteriösen Unfall im großen Labor der Hauptstadt. Die Depatten über Sicherheitsmängel und Risiken solcher Einrichtungen in dichtbewohntem Gebiet. Ganz besonders über die Geheimhaltung der Unfallursachen. Die Tiere im Dojo bekamen davon nichts mit. Erst am frühen Morgen, als der Alltag wieder begann, erfuhren sie von dem schweren Unfall. Sofort war das Interesse geweckt. Wenn jemand das Tuch der Geheimhaltung über die Sache legte, gab es sicher etwas, das demjenigen sehr unangenehm war. Da die beiden jungen Schildkrötenfrauen nun tun und lassen konnten was sie wollten, nahmen sie sich der Sache an. Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie sofort in das Gebiet um das Labor. Da die Kunoichi dieser Tage auch die modernen Gefahren kannten, wussten sie recht gut, auf was sie achten mussten. Außer dem Chaos was das Räumen der umliegenden Häuser zu Folge hatte, gab es erst mal nichts Ungewöhnliches zu finden. Doch als sie die ersten Soldaten erspähten, sagte das ihnen schon einiges mehr. Warum benutzen diese Truppen so starke Spezialwaffen? Warum umkreisten Helikopter das Geländer unablässig? Plötzlich nahmen sie Schritte war, jemand näherte sich ihnen von der Seite. In ihrer Position waren sie sicher, warteten sie ab. Kam ein Soldat der sich noch einmal umsah? Kroch ein Hausbewohner aus einem Versteck bevor ihn das Militär erwischte? Oder zeigte sich doch etwas ganz anderes? Es war ein Geier um die Mitte vierzig der einen Arbeitsanzug trug. So wie die Abteilung des Bergungsdienstes. Er schien sich gezielt aus seinem Verband gelöst haben, dieser hier wollte in die Anlage. Dies verriet ihnen jene Intuition, welche sie in den drei Jahren ihrer Ausbildung schulten und ausbauten. Nach gegenseitiger Bestätigung schlich Shiori näher an den Geier heran. Mit einfachen Tricks machte sie sich bemerkbar. Dr. Grausschnabel reagierte sofort. Er sah seine Chance, seine Schuld an dem Debakel zu tilgen. Geduckt folgte er der Schildkrötenfrau in eine sichere Ecke. Dort erwartete ihn bereits eine zweite. „Mein Name ist Dr. Grausschnabel,“ stellte er sich kaum hörbar vor, „wenn sie wissen wollen, was hier passiert ist, müssen sie mein Büro finden.“ „Dort in meinem Computer ist eine Mikrodisk,“ beendete der Geier und fühlte sich erst jetzt wirklich erleichtert, „ihr müsst sie finden ehe es dem Militär gelingt, alle Spuren zu verwischen.“ Kapitel 2; Ein Jahr vor dem Sturm; Shigusa, Shiori, Takuma und Sakurai kehrten in das Lager zurück. Dies lag in einer der vielen Höhlen, die der Gebirgsring beherbergte. Wie eine natürliche Mauer lag das Gebirge um den inaktiven Riss, den man den Schlund nannte. Von hier aus bestand die Möglichkeit nach Chima zu entkommen. Doch war es noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Massenflucht. Noch immer trafen Tiere ein, die ebenfalls ihre Heimat aufgebeben wollten. Der Grund war jenes Geheimnis, das vor einem Jahr aus dem Labor entkommen konnte. Ein halbes Jahr ging alles gut, doch dann verriet sich das mit aller Mühe vertuschte Geheimnis von selbst. So eroberte es den nördlichen Teil Galapagonias. Jetzt musste die Regierung zugeben was sie da erschaffen hatten. So kam heraus das man Tigern und Elefanten ein chemisch verändertes Chi verabreichte. Die Tiere drehten durch und begannen auch körperlich zu mutieren. An jenem Tage gelang den Monstern, im Zuge irgendeiner Panne, zu entkommen. Die Armee schaffte es die meisten im Nachhinein zu finden und zu vernichten. Doch einige entgingen den Soldaten und verschwanden. Dort wo sie sich versteckten, mussten sie sich dann vermehrt haben, bis sie als Meute in die nördlichen Gebieten einfielen. Jetzt hatten sie sich in primitive Stammesformen organisiert und beherrschten den Norden. Im Süden hatten sich die Regierungsanhänger verschanzt und die Machtzentren zu Festungsstädten ausgebaut. Jetzt war Galapagonia in drei Teile gerissen. Die totalitären Regierungsanhänger im Süden, die anarchistischen Monster im Norden. In der Mitte diejenigen, die sich keiner der beiden Seiten anschließen wollten. Mittelgalapogonia glich einer verlassenen Ruinenlandschaft. Die den Wilden als Jagdgebiet diente und den anderen als Bollwerk. In diesem Chaos kämpften die Shinobi und Kunoichi um ihre Flucht vorzubereiten. Ein Jahr das den Verstand auf die Probe stellte und alles abverlangte. Sein eigenes Leben und das andere verteidigen, den Feind verstehen zu lernen. Proviant und Ausrüstung zu beschaffen. Genau all dies, wo rauf sie in drei Jahren vorbereitet wurden. Doch nicht auf Monster, die einst mal normale Tierhybriden waren. Jetzt erinnerten sie sich sogar an ihre Sprache zurück, bezeichneten sich sogar als eigene Art. Doch für die Verteidiger in der Mitte blieben sie die Monster. Zumindest für die meisten. Als die vier am ersten Lager eintrafen, stießen sie auf eine Tigerin, welche zu den Ärzten der Widerständler zählte. Sie wurde von einigen der Kämpfer begleitet. Sie teilte gerade Neuankömmlinge in die Gruppen ein. Jeden Tag kamen mehr und keiner wurde abgelehnt. Doch auch unter den Monstern gab es welche, die zivilisierter zu sein schienen. „Einen Moment,“ bemerkte Sakurai mit einem barschen Befehlston, „die nehmen wir nicht auf!“ „Die Säbelzahntiger waren einmal Tiger,“ sagte die Ärztin sauer, „nicht alle sind anarchistische Kreaturen.“ „Waren sie da unten im Labor?“ wandte sich Shigusa an die Tigerin, „haben sie das gesehen was wir sahen?“ „Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal,“ betonte die Kunoichi und wies die Kämpfer an die Säbelzahntigerfamilie von den anderen Flüchtlingen zu trennen, „wir nehmen nur die normalen Tierhybriden auf, diese verrückten Kreation aus dem Labor sollen bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!“ „Wie sie wünschen,“ gab die Ärztin mit verständnislosem Blick zurück, „Gnade ist für euch wohl wirklich ein Fremdwort.“ Die vier Schildkröten gingen jetzt über einen verschachtelten Weg zu einer steinernen Treppe. Das Ende lag vor dem Eingang in die Haupthöhle. Wie überall im Gebirge war hier auch das Pfeifen des Windes zu hören und das Suren der Generatoren. Einige Felsvorsprünge hatte man zu provisorischen Türmen umgebaut. Sie befanden sich im Krieg und der Gebirgsring war ihre Festung. Eine wahrlich große und uneinnehmbare Bastion und der Schlüssel zur großen Flucht. In einem Moment waren da wieder die Bilder von vor einem Jahr. Shigusa, Shiori Takuma und Sakurai suchten das Labor auf, was die Armee als Trümmerhaufen zurück ließ. Tief im Untergrund der Ruine stießen sie auf den Teil, der durch die Sicherheitstüren versperrt worden war. Es viel ihnen nicht schwer, sie auf zubekommen, doch was sie dann sahen, war noch schwerer zu verkraften. Sie nannten es nur das brutale Grauen, so erschreckend war der Anblick. Sie mussten gegen Brechreize, Schwindelanfälle und noch schlimmeres ankämpfen. Als sie die Mikrodisk fanden und später ansahen, kam all das noch einmal wieder hoch. Dies würde die Kreaturen für immer als Monster in den Gedanken verankern. Sie hatten wie Naturgewalten gewütet. Ein völlig außer Kontrolle geratener Berserkerwahn, gepaart mit immenser Kraft und Geschwindigkeit. Die haarigen Elefanten nannten sich Mammuts, die mutierten Tiger nach ihren größer gewordenen Fangzähnen. Die Säbelzahntiger, ein Wortspiel aus Säbel, Zahn und Tiger. Die Shinobi und Kunoichi hassten die Säbelzahntiger und Mammuts, besonders die größeren Exemplare. Wenn sie nicht irgendeiner Aufgabe nachgingen, machten sie Jagd auf die mutierten Tierhybriden. Doch jetzt kehrte wieder die völlig sachliche Ruhe ein. Obwohl immer dieses unscheinbare aber immer spürbare Unwohlsein präsent war. Sie suchten die Höhle auf, die als Kommandoraum diente. Ein Tiger und ein Leopard studierten einen Stadtplan, auf dem verschiedenfarbige Kreise irgendwelche Ziele markierten. „Habt ihr weiter Vorkommen finden können?“ wollte der Tiger wissen und holte einen ziemlich verbeulten Filsstift aus dem ebenso schlecht anzusehenden Schreibtisch, „Proviant, Fahrzeuge oder vielleicht weitere Fallschirme?“ Die Schildkröten husteten kurz auf, dann übernahm Sakurai das Wort. „Wir haben an zwei Stellen Proviant entdeckt,“ erklärte er mit wenig Begeisterung, „dazu zwei funktionsfähige Buggys.“ „Fallschirme?“ meinte er mürrisch, „nein, dieses Mal haben wir keine gefunden.“ „Die Säbelzahntiger rücken langsam vor,“ quälte Shigusa als nächste hervor, „sie machen keine einfachen Überfälle mehr, sie nehmen das Gebiet Stück für Stück ein.“ „Wie lange können wir sie noch aufhalten?“ wollte der Leopard wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „lange genug oder wird unsere Zeit knapp?“ „Darf ich ehrlich sein oder wollen sie die sachliche Version?“ meinte die Kunoichi mit ernster Stimme, „denn ich wüsste sonst auch nicht, wie ich die Situation gerade einschätzen soll.“ „Seien sie ehrlich,“ lächelte der Leopard und versuchte so die Stimmung etwas zu heben, „ich möchte wissen wie sie die Situation sehen.“ Shigusa überlegte kurz und sammelte ihre Gedanken. Dann sah sie den Leoparden mit ernstem Gesicht an. „Noch haben wir Zeit,“ sagte sie mit betont finsterer Stimme, „aber die Zeit kann uns sehr schnell zu knapp werden.“ „Ich würde sagen das die Zeit jetzt knapp wird!“ keuchte Grausschnabel völlig außer Atem, „bis her sind nur die Elefanten betroffen, doch wenn wir jetzt nicht aufpassen und uns beeilen dann,…“ „Dann was?“ wollte Takuma sofort wissen und sah die Besorgnis in den Augen des Geiers, „was dann?“ „Könnte es auch schnell auf die Tiger übergreifen,“ hustete der Wissenschaftler und stützte sich an der Wand ab, „es ist zu einer Krankheit geworden.“ „Wie was?“ bemerkte Sakurai und runzelte die schuppige Stirn, „die Viecher sind doch so wie so schon ne Krankheit!“ „Eine Krankheit im wortwörtlichen Sinne,“ knurrte Dr. Grausschnabel und verwies auf zwei Tiere die nun ebenfalls in den Raum eilten, „das sind meine Spione im Feld, sie haben etwas erschreckendes festgestellt.“ „Also noch erschreckender als die Monster jetzt schon sind?“ mischte sich Shiori ein und rollte die Augen, „was kann schon schlimmer sein als ein fast drei Meter großer Elefantenmutant?“ „Wenn sie etwas ausstrahlen was die anderen Elefanten mutieren lässt!“ betonte der Leopard den die Schildkröten unter dem Namen Lewis kannten, „wir sahen mit eigenen Augen wie einige Elefanten, die sich in der Nähe versteckten, erst zu husten begannen und dann setzte schon die Mutation ein.“ „Wir können nicht sagen auf welche Art und Weise die Übertragung von statten geht,“ übernahm der Tiger das Wort und seine glasigen Augen untermalten den Ernst seiner Aussage, „doch irgendwie passiert sie auf unsichtbarem Wege.“ Die vier Schildkröten standen wie erstarrt da. Es war schon eine Zeit in der Bedrückung und Entsetzen herrschte. Doch dass es in dem Moment einer aufkeimenden Hoffnung noch einmal schlimmer werden konnte, daran hatte keiner gedacht. Dem von Entsetzten geprägten Blicken folgte ein trauriger. Die tiefe Besorgnis war den Kunoichi und Shinobi zum ersten mal wirklich an zusehen. Bisher kamen hier und da mal kleine Ansätze durch, doch jetzt konnte auch sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr verbergen. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ fragte Sakurai den Wissenschaftler mit leiser Stimme, „wir konnten euch hier im Gebirge ein provisorisches Labor einrichten, aber mehr war nicht drin.“ „Für ein Gegenmittel wird es reichen müssen,“ bedauerte der Geier im vergilbten Laborkittel, „ich werde alles tun, was in meinen Kräften steht.“ „Wann zieht ihr wieder los?“ fragte Shiori den Tiger namens Tanos mit nachdenklichem Ton, „ich bin neben meiner Tätigkeit als Kunoichi auch Feldchirurgin.“ „Gleich morgen früh,“ erwiderte der Tiger sauer, „aber nehmt Schutzmasken mit.“ „Geht klar,“ bestätigte Sakuria und sah sich durch das Nicken seiner Gefährten bestätigt, „wann und wo treffen wir uns?“ „Morgen 9:30 Uhr im Atrium,“ sagte Lewis der Leopard, „wie gesagt, vergesst die Atemschutzmasken nicht!“ Epilog; Hauptrollen; Bild:Raott.JPG|Raott Bild:Redcliff.JPG|Redcliff Bild:Rodney.JPG|Rodney Bild:Radonis.JPG|Radonis Bild:Randel.JPG|Randel Bild:Achilleus.JPG|Achilleus Bild:Alessa.JPG|Alessa Bild:Androklos.JPG|Androklos Bild:Ariadne.JPG|Ariadne Bild:Araton.JPG|Araton Bild:Fabian.JPG|Fabian Bild:JD500030.JPG|Nancy Bild:Fabiola.JPG|Fabiola Bild:JD500030 - Kopie.JPG|Nathon Bild:Fladislaus.JPG|Fladislaus Bild:Warface.JPG|Warface Bild:Whirley.JPG|Whirley Bild:William.JPG|William Bild:Wood.JPG|Wood Bild:Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White.JPG|Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White center|750px Bild:Bl 009.JPG|Leeland Bild:Lenny.JPG|Lenny Bild:Leon.JPG|Leon Bild:Lukas.JPG|Lukas Bild:Lebrac.JPG|Lebrac Bild:Charlie.JPG|Charlie Bild:Clint.JPG|Clint Bild:Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia Bild:Cranch.JPG|Cranch Bild:Cissnei.JPG|Cissnei center|750px Bild:JD500005.JPG|Tartalo „Scratch“ Bild:JD500009.JPG|Trendt „Mecha“ Bild:JD500010.JPG|Trixy Doodle „Doc“ Bild:JD500012.JPG|Tessa Lynn Turtel „Trigger Soundtrack; thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px thumb|right|350 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser